


and then there were two

by samsa_mooose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirty Gabriel (Supernatural), Flirty Sam Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ruby/Gabriel Break Up, Ruby/Sam Winchester Break Up, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sweet Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsa_mooose/pseuds/samsa_mooose
Summary: Sam Winchester finds out that his girlfriend, Ruby has been cheating on him with another man named Gabriel. So, as payback to the girl they both once loved, Gabriel and Sam team up to make sure she feels like complete shit when they both dump her sorry ass.Meanwhile, something seems to spark.





	and then there were two

**Author's Note:**

> how did i get this idea while watching basketball? i don’t know :)

When Sam walked into the bakery his girlfriend, Ruby, worked at, he was expecting to see her at the front desk taking orders, in the kitchen making more desserts, or even fixing up a small drink for herself. Anything besides what he really saw. He wanted to surprise her at work, since he was let off so early and had nothing to do, he figured it was sweet of him to walk in with a bouquet of flowers and tell his girlfriend he loved her.    
  
But instead, he caught her at the back of the bakery in one of the tables’ chairs, smooching with some other guy and whispering in his ear.    
  
“Holy shit,” Sam whispered to himself, dropping the flowers on a nearby chair and hiding behind a wall, watching intently as his ‘girlfriend’ ran her hands through the man’s luscious long hair. She was kissing his lips, cheek, neck, everything above his shoulder with so much love it made Sam want to scream.    
  
So he did.    
  
He exited the bakery and screamed down the alley, throwing the flowers to the ground and kicking them around like they were a soccer ball. Tears were easily falling from his eyes, his breathing heavy and shaky as he thought of the man with Ruby again and again and again. He couldn’t stop picturing her cuddled up with him and kissing his face like she did with him, he couldn’t stop it. So, he decided to camp outside of the bakery until he saw Ruby stand from the table she was sitting at and walk off to the girls bathroom. And now here he was, instantly taking his chance and scrambling into the bakery, zooming over to the man’s table. He sits directly in front of him with wide and tearful hazel eyes. The man holds a breath and looks at Sam with bewilderment and awe, a small smile cracking his lips.    
  
“Your eyes are fucking beautiful,” He mumbles.    
  
“I’m crying right now.”    
  
“And why is that, big man?” The man raises an eyebrow and chuckles lightly, crossing his arms to signal that he was listening.    
  
“That girl you were smooching up with. She your girlfriend?” Sam asks, breathing still heavy.    
  
The man’s smile seems to drop a bit.    
  
He shifts uncomfortably, “Uh.. yeah. She’s- she’s my girlfriend. Why?”    
  
“Because she’s my girlfriend, too.”    
  
It falls silent, the guy glaring at Sam harshly, eyes serious and emptier than a blank sheet of paper. Then, he bursts out laughing.    
  
“ _What_?”    
  
“Wh-why are you laughing?” Sam stammers, wiping the tears from his eyes and letting a small grin slip through. This man’s laugh was gorgeous.    
  
“You’re so fucking funny. You prankster. I call this war, huh?” He suggests, holding a hand out, “Gabriel. Gabriel Shurley.”    
  
Sam rolls his eyes and allows his grin to grow a bit before shaking Gabriel’s hand. “Sam Winchester. And no, this is not war. Because I’m not pranking you.”    
  
Gabriel snorts and shakes his head, “Alrighty kiddo, you can stop now. I get the joke you--”    
  
“Her name is Ruby, she works here, she has two older brothers named Azazel and Alastair, she is twenty years old, and--”   
  
”How do you know all of that?!” Gabriel shrieks, now sitting up properly.    
  
“I already told you, I’m her boyfriend! She’s cheating on us both with each other. I’ll make this quick, I came here to surprise her with some flowers cause I got let off of work early and I walked in and saw her with you! I was screaming and crying in the alley right next to his place, and I was waiting for a perfect time to talk to you about this, so we can get revenge and dump her ass,” Sam quickly explains, frowning at how Gabriel sighs softly and looks down at his hands in disbelief. It’s silent for a good five seconds before Sam speaks up again, leaning closer over the table with concerned, also red and puffy, eyes. “You okay?”    
  
“No. I’m not okay. It happened again. Fucking again. Why does everyone fucking cheat on me? I-I don’t understand is it- is it me? Fuck, this is so hard to digest I’m sorry,” Gabriel babbles, trying to hide his face due to the tears that were streaming out of his eyes.    
  
“Hey hey hey.. come on, it’s not your fault. Don’t ever blame yourself over someone else’s actions. You are not the reason people are unfaithful, it’s just- it’s just people are assholes,” Sam comforts in a hushed tone, gently grabbing onto Gabriel’s arm and squeezing it lightly.    
  
“You’re not,” Gabriel smiles softly, wiping his tears, tears that made his eyes glimmer and shine more than they already did.    
  
“Yeah, I know. Look, let’s team up. You and I find a way to dump her and humiliate her, yeah?” Sam winks mischievously, making Gabriel smirks.    
  
“I’ll have you know that I am a professional prankster. They call me the trickster, just so you know,” Gabriel cockily dusts his shoulder, but Sam can see the pain in his eyes. He forces a chuckle.    
  
“Well then let’s see what you got, trickster.”    
  
Soon, Ruby exits the bathroom and heads into the kitchen, grabbing two drinks and returning to the table with a smile. Sam was gone now, no trace or sign that he was ever there. She had no idea.   
  
“Hey sugar!” She cheers, sliding him his drink with a flirtatious wink. She leans in and goes to kiss his cheek, but he snaps back and sighs.    
  
“Ruby, I have to tell you something,” He begins, trying not to just scream at her.    
  
She raises an eyebrow, “Ruby? You never call me by my full name. Is this serious or something?”    
  
“Yes, very. I have this friend, and he’s recently been cheated on and is having a hard time. I was just wondering if he could come to the bakery and hang with us for a bit?” Gabriel cocks his head to the side and folds his hands together to keep from throwing some random chair across the room. Her soft smile falls slightly, but she catches it.    
  
“Yes, of course he can. But he still has to buy anything he wants to eat or drink, you know that,” Ruby replies while Gabriel pulls out his phone and clicks random buttons, pretending to type.    
  
“Oh lookie there! He’s already down the street. Wanna go out and meet him halfway?” Gabriel stands up and starts walking towards the exit, causing Ruby to narrow her eyes in suspicion. She follows his anyways. Once they’re outside, Sam runs up and smiles at Gabriel, giving the smaller man a hug and laughing lightly.    
  
“Gabriel! How’s it been, man? Life treating you good?” He acts. Ruby’s eyes widen and her face goes pale at the two men in front of her face.    
  
“Yeah, it’s been good. Except for the fact that I’ve been cheated on.”    
  
“You should break up with her, she’s not good for you,” Sam convinces. Gabriel nods and clicks his tongue loudly.    
  
He shoves his hands in his pockets, “Good idea. You should break up with your cheating girlfriend, too.”    
  
“On it right now,” Sam turns to Ruby and smiles wickedly, not even caring in the slightest about the small crowd surrounding all three of them. “We’re done, Ruby. I really loved you, but we’re done,” He hisses.    
  
Gabriel turns to Ruby as well, raising his hand slightly and smirking. “So are we by the way. Your shit will either be shredded or thrown off my balcony later on, too. Bye now!”    
  
And they walk off, together, ignoring the cheering crowd behind them and the ugly sobs coming from Ruby’s mouth.    
  
Sam and Gabriel end up at some café, where they exchange numbers and learn more about each other. And soon, it’s two in the morning and Gabriel and Sam Winchester are walking down the street while still talking.    
  
“You know, I kinda wish I didn’t waste my time with her, but then I wouldn’t have met you,” Gabriel starts, blushing cutely and looking away from Sam’s eyes.    
  
“Right back at you,” Sam chuckles. He stuffs his hands into his pockets.    
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Gabriel sighs harshly, stopping out of nowhere and rubbing his eyes, which were starting to well up with more tears again.    
  
Sam frowns and wraps him in a hug. “It’s okay, Gabriel. I liked her a lot too and it’s painful.”    
  
“No, I’m- I’m not crying because of her. I’m just crying because I always get cheated on and I never know why. Everyone seems to hurt me,” Gabriel wipes his eyes with his palms and groans at how much of a baby he rhought he was.    
  
“I would never hurt you,” Sam whispers.    
  
Gabriel smiles softly.   
  
He blushes a light red and hugs Sam back, gently digging his face into the taller man’s shoulder. “Then prove it.”    
  
Sam grins and pulls away from the hug, “Let’s forget about Ruby. She’s a bitch and an unfaithful girl, so let’s just pretend she never happened. Let me take you out,” Sam holds onto Gabriel’s hands a chuckles. All these hours of talking with him made Sam want to date him.    
  
Gabriel was such a sweet and playful guy, exactly what Sam wanted.    
  
“Like on a date?”   
  
“Like on a date.”   
  
Gabriel bites his lip to stifle his large smile, but fails, “Okay. Text me when and where,” He nods towards Sam as they continue walking down the street again.   
  
And soon Sam is dropping Gabriel off at his house, and walking home on his own, just smiling to himself and blushing redder than a tomato.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: @gabeslittlemoosey


End file.
